Finding Love In Strange Places
by SketchBookBitch
Summary: Having 3 men, or shall I say, dwarves, thrown into your kitchen at 6 am isn't exactly a piece of cake. Especially when they make a mess out of your house, along with your best friend. But hey, at least the dwarves have succeeded in one thing, finding love in strange places. Rated T for Kaia's mouth. FiliXOc KiliXOc
1. Chapter 1

I didn't _want_ any of this to happen.

If you think I did, you must be brain dead or _something._

Sure, having three dwarves in your house is fun, right?

Wrong.

Oh so wrong.

First of all, they make a huge mess out of your kitchen. Second, they enjoy talking fairly loud. At about 6 am.

Thats where it all started.

Let's go back about hm, 12 hours?

**-12 hours earlier-**

The first thing that woke me up was the sounds of pots and pans like they were being thrown around my kitchen.

Because they fucking were.

Second thing to wake me up was a man screaming.

I grabbed my guns from under my bed and loaded them and looked at the clock.

6am.

It's too early for this shit.

I slowly walked down the stairs and peeked in the kitchen only to see 3 men standing in a scattered mess of pots and pans all over the floor and hitting each other with them.

I took a deep breath and walked in to get a better look at them all, gaining their attention.

The one on the right had long brown braids in pigtails with them curving side to side with a weird hat on and a beard/mustache thing going on. The one in the middle had even longer blonde hair and had an even longer beard and parts of his hair and mustache were braided. Lastly, on the left side had shorter brown hair then the others and barley had facial hair compared to the others as well.

I pointed the guns at the two brunettes. "None of you move or I'll blow their faces off." I growled.

"I am sorry to ask, Lass, but what are those two metal things?" The brunette with pigtails asked.

I adverted my gunpoint from him to my vase that was sitting innocently on the table and shot it. I put the gunpoint back on him as pieces of the vase flew all across the room.

Someone else barged in the door and I turned slightly to see my best friend, Fallon, standing in my doorway panting her blonde curls bouncing as she breathed.

"You promised to never use those again." She spoke.

That's when I lost it.

You see, I have severe anxitey attacks frequently causing me to break down at the stupidest of all times.

I fell to the ground clutching my head and breathing deeply.

"Are you here to harm her?!" I heard Fallon scream to the men and rush to my side.

"Not at all Lass. What is happening?"

"Knock her out!"

That's all I heard before I was knocked unconcious.

**_-6 hours later-_**

I woke up with a pounding head.

Then, I realized my feet were in someone lap and head in anothers.

I looked up to see Fallon.

_Good fucking god I swear if my head were to have been in someone else's lap-_ I was cut off from thinking by Fallon crushing me in a hug.

"You fucking bitch..." She swore and I saw tears going down her cheeks.

"I am sorry." I pulled my feet out of the blonde guys lap and stood up.

I exited the room and headed for the kitchen.

When I got there, I seen the two brunettes cleaning up the huge mess.

"It's good to see you're okay, Lass. Now if you don't mind, could you explain why we're here?" The one with pigtails asked seeing my arrival.

"Names."

He looked confused. "W-what?"

"What are your names?" I asked again.

"Bofur."

"Kili"

"At your service." They spoke in unision and bowed

I gaped at them.

_Are they for real?_

"And yours?"

I looked up. "Kaia. Kaia Deveau."

* * *

_Short starter chapter, it's all good._

_The title was created by 23Lalagirlable because I couldn't think of one._

_I will post another in a little while._

_Cheers._


	2. Toaster Strudles

_Disclaimer: __**I do NOT own The Hobbit, Tolkien does.**_

_Enjoy if you can_~

* * *

"Kaia. That's a nice name. It suits you."

I turned slightly to see the blonde guy standing in the doorway with Fallon.

"What's your name? Oh wait, let me guess. Fili, brother of Kili and son of Dis, daughter of Thrain. Your uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, he fought the pale orc after your grandfather was slayed. Correct me if I'm wrong." I smirked and sat on the counter.

All of the men were gaping.

Oh, how I love this.

Then I noticed something.

"Oy, Kili! Eyes up here! I know they're big and all but this is not a free show." I practically yelled.

Just to make him feel uncomfortable.

But he _was _staring at my boobs.

Fili and Bofur both turned to the blushing dwarf and laughed.

Even Fallon laughed.

When I looked over to the clock, I seen that it was already 8.

"We've been in here for 2 hours already... I'm going to set up a movie and see what James is doing." I sighed.

_**FALLON POV**_

"What's a movie?" I hear Kili ask as Kaia left the room.

I facepalmed.

"You'll figure out. Oh, and do NOT touch Kaia's phone. That'll get you killed." I smirked.

"Okay Lass. But what is a phone and what is texting?" Bofur asked with confusion on his face.

I pulled out my iPhone. "This is a phone. I will let you play on mine but I wouldn't reccomend touching Kaia's. It looks the same but you see this white part on the screen of mine?" I showed the my white iPhone. "Her's is black. And texting is... Hard to explain. I'll get her to explain it to you."

They nodded at me and followed me out of the room, into the living room.

I seen her putting in the Avengers.

Oh god kill me now.

"What? This is my movie. It's my night to pick, dwarves in my kitchen or not." She said sitting down on the couch, pulling out her phone.

I sat next to her on her right, Bofur on her right. Kili sat in one of the armchairs and Fili in the other.

Kaia suddenly shot up and ran upstairs.

About a minute later, she came running down with her Si sweater on and sketch book with pencils. Like she always does.

She jumped back in her place in time to hear the tesseract part.

When I looked over her shoulder, to my surprise, she was drawing Totoro.

By the time she was done, it was already to the 'war' part.

I felt her fall away from me and onto Bofur. She was asleep leaning on him and he didn't seem to mind that much. Just looked her way.

I looked over to Fili to see him snoring away on his chair.

Kili was watching the movie still. He looked pretty happy with the movie and the ending.

I started to nod off when he looked at everyone, and finally, I fell asleep.

**-_-_-_-_-_-Kaia PoV-_-_-_-_-_-**

One of the perks of waking up?

Food.

And lots of it.

I love food.

One of the downsides to waking up?

Having to move.

And open your eyes.

And make the food.

And- okay, maybe I should just get up now.

I opened my eyes to see myself leaning against someone, Bofur.

I sat up and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, not seeing a man follow me.

I looked into the freezer to get toaster strudles and when I grabbed them, I turned to see Kili sitting at the table.

"Holy mother of Jesus!" I whisper-yelled, placing a hand on my chest. "Were you following me?"

He smirked. "No, I was just hungry."

I sighed and walked towards the toaster. I placed 4 of the toaster strudles I took out into our toaster which holds 4 pieces.

"Just wait a few minutes." I sighed again and sat next to him.

I groaned into my arms and started head banging on the table until I felt my head hit something fleshier then the wood.

I looked down to see Kili's hand blocking my head from the table.

"You'll bruise your forehead. I don't suppose you want a bruise on your forehead, do you?" He smirked.

Before I could retort, the toaster popped, making Kili jump.

I smirked at this, but said nothing.

I picked the pieces out of the toaster and placed two on one plate and the other two on the other plate, placking the frosting tubes next to them.

I sat next to Kili again and placed his plate in front of him.

"You take these tubes and rip off the top." I instructed him and he did as told. "Now, you spread the icing on top of the toaster thingies. Like this." I grabbed his icing tube and spread it all over one of them. "See?"

He nodded and did the same with the other one and looked at the food.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Eat it."

He took a bite and slowly swallowed. He looked confused for a moment but didn't spit the food out. Instead, he took another bite as a small smile spread across his face.

"And _that _is how you eat toaster strudles." I smirked.

* * *

_Review! Ugh! School tomorrow TT^TT this sucks..._

_Bai_


	3. Anxiety Attacks

_Disclaimer: __**Don't own the Hobbit, never have never will.**_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"We need to wake them up somehow... Oh! I know!" I smirked. "Come with me, Kili."

I ran upstairs and into my room, tripping over all the things laying on the ground.

I heard a snicker. "First of all, where did you get a poster of me? And secondly, are you my fangirl?"

I turned to see the various Kili posters along with the entire company poster plastered on my wall.

"Okay, I will explain that to you later. And secondly, yes. Do you have a problem with me having your face all over my wall?" I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you'd want me to fangirl over you." I winked at him then went back to rummaging through my stuff.

"Aha!" I whispered to myself.

I turned around with a huge smile on and had a blowhorn in my hand.

"What is that?" Kili spoke up as I was leaving my room and followed me.

"You might want to plug your ears." I whispered.

He did so as I walked into the room. I plugged one of my ears and blew the horn, scaring the shit out of all of them, espically Fallon. She jumped up and chased me around the room.

"KAIA!" She screamed.

Then, I did something unexpected.

Well, for him at least.

I jumped on Kili.

And sat on him.

I don't know why I sat on him, I just felt the need to.

It kinda felt needed.

"Why are you sitting on me?"

"Don't pretend like you don't love it. You love having my ass on you." I winked and got up off of him.

About three seconds later, I felt someone tackle me and I crashed onto the floor.

"OW! Fuck!" I swore and looked to see Fallon looking sheepish.

"I'm sorr-"

I kicked her off of me and was sitting on her right after.

"Don't let your gaurd down."

I sighed and got up, walking to get my coat and car keys.

"Where're you going?" I heard Bofur ask as I put on my shoes. I turned to see Fallon, Bofur, Kili and Fili all watching me.

"I'm going out to get groceries. Hm. Bofur, Fili, come on we're going out. Kili and Fallon can just sit here." I walked over to Bofur and took his hat off. I took out his braids and put a ponytail in his hair at the bottom and did the same to Fili with the extra elastic I had.

"But I wanna go!" I heard Fallon whine.

"Me too!"

"You can next time." I sighed and led the two dwarves out of the door and into the car.

"Pull the seat belt over like this."

After five minutes of talking to them and showing them how to put on a seatbelt, I started to drive.

Both of them looked uncomfterable.

"Why did you leave Kili?" I heard Fili ask from the passenger side.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Mainly because I need to show you guys around here without any distractions. And to talk in private about who you guys are here. You don't really exist here. You're all just spawns of an author's mind."

"How is that possible?" I heard Bofur from behind me.

"I don't know how you guys got here, but I am willing to help you. I need to prevent things and I **will **do what I need to do."

"What do you need to prevent?"

I hesitated. "Three mens deaths." Was all I said.

"Who dies?" Fili demanded.

"I can't say that at this point."

"Yes you can."

I sighed. "I would've brought Kili instead of you if I knew this would happen."

"Who?"

He wouldn't stop until I got mad.

"You, Kili and Thorin! Now shut the fuck up!" I screamed as we pulled into the mall parking lot.

When we pulled in the parking space, I jumped out of the car and started to breath deeply on my knees.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked up to see Bofur and Fili both kneeling in front of me.

"Have you ever heard of anxiety?" When I seen both nod, I continued. "I have a bad case of it so I wouldn't ask too many questions at once. It makes me have an attack."

I sighed, stood up and started to walk closer to the mall.

"I'm sorry."

I looked over to Fili. "It's fine. Just don't mention any of this to Fallon."

**~~~~~~~~FALLON POV~~~~~~~~**

"Ugh! Why did she leave us? I wanted to gooo~" I whined.

"Maybe she just had to take them." Kili inquired, looking gloomy as well.

"You miss her already~?" I smirked.

"No! I miss Fili!"

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes.

He rolled his eyes as well. "When did you get that scratch on your face?"

I felt around my face and laughed nervously. My foundation came off and I never noticed.

"No where!" I yelled and ran to Kaia's room in search for foundation but I heard him following me.

"Where did she put her damn foundation?" I whispered to myself. I turned to Kili. "I can't let Kaia see this so we're going to my house to get my foundation. And all the other stuff I need. I'm gonna be staying here for a while. I'll explain what happened in the car."

I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the house, opened the car door and shoved him in the passengers side.

I walked over to the drivers side and sat down.

I pulled out my cellphone and just dialed Kaia's number.

"_Hallo. What'd you break?"_

"Nothing." I sighed. "Kili and I are going to my house to get my stuff. I'll be staying with you for a while."

_"I can just feel you winking right now. FILI! Don't touch that! You break it then I'm charged for it! Bofur! Stop it!" _I heard her sigh. _"I've gotta go I'll talk to you later. Oh! And Fili said bye."_

"Bye Fili! Bye Kaia."

"Bye Kaia! How are you talking to her?"

_"Goodbye Kili. I know you miss me!" _

And with that, she hung up.

I strapped myself and told Kili how to and pulled out of the dirveway.

"It's gonna be a _long _day."

**Kaia POV.**

I sighed as I hung up the phone.

"Bofur. Fili. Come on. We're going to get something to eat."

Both of the men looked pleased with the word 'food'.

I sighed again and led them towards McDonalds. **(A/N McDonalds is **_**heaven **_**to me. No one touch ma big mac!)**

"We'll have three Big Mac combos, coke to drink." I said when we were in line. When I got a good look at his face, I snickered.

"Well hello there James. What brought you here? Lose your job again?" I smirked.

"Don't even _start _with that. Do you want to be punched?" He smirked.

Well apparently the dwarves didn't like that comment, but before they could say anything, I retorted.

"Just gimme my lunch! I want me foods!" I laughed with him. "Don't worry, it's just us joking around. He'd never hurt me." I whispered to the dwarves.

"It's on me."

I looked up to see James smiling at me.

"James..."

"I already put the money in, enjoy your meals." He smiled and shoved the bags in my hands and the pop in Fili's and sent us on our way to the tables.

"I swear, that man is going to be the death of me..."

* * *

_I hope this was a decent chapter._

_I only skimmed through it so i'm sorry for the mistakes._

_Bai._


End file.
